bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BraveHeart70/Taking a break.....
Don't really expect a lot of comments on this blog, don't really care. I know that sounded kinda flippish and I don't want any of you guys to think that I don't appreciate all the things you guys have done for me, because I do. From advice to reproof to even pulling information from delete articles you guys have done a lot for me and I'm appreciative for all of it. I don't know if anyone will read or even click on this blog: I just have to get this out to those who believe in God whether Christian or not I'm just asking you to tear down some of your religious barriers and say a prayer for a friend. Now that that's out of the way, on to my announcement that has been ever so obviously plastered on the heading of this article. I feel that I owe it to you guys (Especially Ashy considering we're in a current RP) to tell you that I'm gonna be takin' a break. Some of you may role your eyes and be like "Oh? This guy taking a break? Big fuckin' surprise." Well, if that's your reaction than you're entitled to it considering that I've taken a lot of breaks since my start on this Wikia. However, there has been good reason for that. Just as there is a good reason for this. I guess I should start with this: You see being a writer, so-to-speak, there are many trails and tribulations from Writer's Block to seemingly directionless characters and cluttered minds that can do nothing with them. Even real life problems begin to stir up more often than not to throw you into a spiral that can easily spin out of control if you don't tame and "master" it. That being said, if you attend a school like I do and that stress begins to pile up on you, you view writing as your only form of escape from the tireless nagging of your teachers and the ignorant or blatant disregard for your feelings and even very existence by your peers. It gets just so fucking aggravating that you don't know what you did to deserve such treatment. Almost to the point where you don't care what their reasons where you just want to wrap your hands around their throats until their eyes pop out or take them out back and beat the the ever loving piss out of them with a strap until they all bleed. But, I won't go so far into that seeing as I don't want to get in trouble with any of the admins on this site. So, Wolfy or anyone else, don't feel like you're alone in that because believe me I know what it feels like to be ignored and/or mistreated. (Is it really THAT bad to be a little overweight? I guess when you're surrounded by athletic football players it is. Is it really that bad to have a B to C average? I guess when you're surrounded by assholes who are a lot smarter than you it is.) I guess what they say is true, kids are cruel. Because the uncaring and stupid out of touch fucks have no clue what's going on on the inside of you. They clearly can't! Or they do but they just don't care and even laugh at any sign of weakness in you while they spend so much time & energy trying to tear you down and dare you to say anything about it. Well I'm tired of their bullshit. But that's another story. As such the politics and stress of real life can weigh and anchor you down. And you even start to begin to think if it's all worth it. Is writing doing you any good when it has become more of a chore than a passion? Does sticking with your morals really help at all when you're hard pressed on nearly every side? Is it time for me to retire and hang up my pen and paper (figuratively speaking) and just go through the motions and die silently so you won't burden yourself or anyone else? I don't know and to be honest I've just about become apathetic to it all. As I told some of my close friends and mentors the only reason I'm sticking around is because of my mother who still needs my help and would probably die if I did anything to myself. So, needless to say, I'm hanging on by a thread and with everyone dropping dead left and right it along with my mother being ill? It is a VERY narrow thread. With all that said, it should come to no one as a surprise hat I'm taking a break from the Wikia indefinitely. With all the stress from not knowing what the hell to do with Gekkou and the rest of the characters along with the aforementioned crap going on, I just have to take a leave and step down. So, I'm going to (temporarily, I guess or until I return) relinquish ownership to my characters to Epzi, Ashy, and Sei. Maybe you guys can do something with my characters that apparently just couldn't do. So, when all is said and done, we'll see if I'm left standing. This is BraveHeart, wishing all of you guys a happy New Year (and wishing that I see the end of it) signing off. Se ya. I'm done. --Son of the Dawn (talk) 03:38, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts